Izumi
Name: ''' Izumi '''Appearance: Age: Seventeen Species: Nonbender Personality: Izumi is strictly business and very intelligent, only doing things she thinks is right. She calculates everything she wants to say before she opens her lips. While being very cunning and negotiable, she is an extreme people-person and very silver-tongued. She is good with words and even better at selling things. However, aside from her passiveness and charming personality she dabbles into alcohol quite frequently. When drunk, she is completely opposite than when she is sober. She can be ignorant, rude and easily fused. She can also be very seductive and funny. She would never mix alcohol with her job. History: Born into the Northern Water tribe, Izumi was orphaned from the start: a tiny white-blonde girl with gorgeous bright blue eyes left bundled tightly in a basket on the doorstep of another. She was rumored to have come from an utterly different village, as hardly anyone had blonde hair. Most of the village members had brown eyes so her traits made no sense and caused her to stick out in a crowd. One formerly widowed woman with inky black hair with streaks of white took her in and raised her as her own, despite her being nearly fifty five years old. This woman had never had children, and was seemingly infertile. She had tried for a baby for so very long, so when she discovered the tiny girl in the basket, she cried with joy at such a blessing. Izumi was a blessing. Akemi named her Izumi because the girl was born on the first day of spring, as the note stated. The note went on to explain that this terribly young mother could no longer house this tiny infant, that she was too young and too unwise. The mother's parents would be cruel towards her if they found out she had been pregnant while away on a trip with some merchants. So se was forced to give Izumi up and picked any random door stepped. The note explained that the mother had watched Akemi for a while, studying to see if she would be fit for parenthood, even despite her age and the young mother clearly ruled her the best person for this child. The young mother was a nobody, someone so plain and simple in their village that she wasn't even picked out of the crowd when she went. All the charm, the looks, the eyes came from her unknown father. The young insisted that Izumi or Akemi never pursue her, because they simply would never find her again. Izumi, at the age of five was the happiest child she had ever known. She was teeming with brilliance and succeeded all the other children in school. She was soon working at a thirteen year old's workload when she turned six. As the years went on, she continued to sit in a class with older children than her, constantly watching the way they acted but simply keeping silent. People actually, instead of picking on her, respected Izumi in a way she had never known. They liked her, even despite her silence. When she turned ten years old, Izumi was shown how to act like a seventeen year old. She was always out and about, with kids seven years older than her. No one ever said anything, not even people who came from other villages through the years. Akemi was worried about her constantly, scared that she might get herself caught up in some troublesome business. Izumi reassured her every night before she brushed her fingers against Akemi's withered hand. Akemi had lost most of her strength and ability to sadly care for Izumi, so Izumi had taken on the load of work around her house. As the girl continued to age into her early teens, Akemi wondered if she would be showing what ability she possessed but she was starting to become extremely late in showing when she turned fifteen. All the other kids had abilities; mostly waterbenders but a little handful of those who had moved from other places. However, Izumi continued to be the only nonbender within the village as all other nonbenders naturally left to go somewhere else to be with people who could understood their situation in depth. Izumi didn't mind if they didn't understand that she had no means of protecting herself. That was when the others teamed together and begun to show Izumi some cruel ways of defending herself. They constantly made her train, each showing new moves they learned from places they had visited or came from. She became an arsenal of death. The elders would comment about how lethal she was becoming and if she didn't stop now, she would fiend the power later that came with powers that could be attained even if one wasn't a bender. Izumi ignored these warnings and continued to train long and hard. When she turned sixteen and the others were well on their way into adulthood, they continued to train her. She became as if she were the force of destruction herself. She was skilled and soon was better than all of them put together and proved this plenty of times. She was no longer the silent little six year old. They were twenty three and very rowdy. Izumi had lost her virginity when she was sixteen to one of them, a man who was later exhiled for harming elders. He did have a temper, she noted as she watched him leave without a goodbye. He didn't mean much to her and so she continued to be uncaring that he was exhiled. Akemi, later that week was assassinated in her home. She had been strung by her feet and throat slit so that she bled out like an animal. Izumi would never forget the gaping scream etched into her loving mother's face, the sight of her blood everywhere. She was treated like an animal. The authorities later reported, too stupid to be out of he range that the murderer could have and would have most likely went back to Republic City. They deemed this murder as random and unpredictable. That wasn't good enough for Izumi. She packed her bags and left for Republic City. She didn't know how she was going to find the person responsible, but she would. To get there, she used Akemi's life savings as well as becoming a merchant for things she sold that belonged to her wealthy mother and her. Their jewels were sold. Later, she became an assassin when she ran out of things to sell. However, she encountered a little complication on her way past the Southern Wastes. She attempted to assassinate a private but ended up getting caught by a metalbender. They discovered she was a nonbender and laughed for a good while about it, always teasing her. She was informed that if she didn't give them information, they would pull out one of her pretty little eyes. She refused to dispel who hired her and so they used a very sharp tool and painfully removed her eye from its socket, dropping it into her lap. Blood ran down her face but she remained to tremble at the pain, refusing to scream out any more than she had already. One day when her head sagged and she drifted into sleep, she was awoken almost suddenly at a commotion above deck. Someone had breached the ship and was massacring the shipmates above. She caught a flash of white hair and tipped her head to the side. A woman, later revealed to be called Salasartok raided their ship and wiped the floor with the Captain's blood. Salasartok appeared in the door way to where she was being kept and tipped her head as well, pity flashing through her eyes for the briefest of seconds. After that, the girl released her and was never to be seen again. Izumi continued on her way, buying a very fine glass eye-making to craft her one with a golden pupil. She paid great money for this but it worked wonders. She didn't have to wear an eye patch anymore but in order for her to not be tracked and easier to be forgotten appearance wise, wore one anyway. Her blood money bought her into the city. She continued to work for anyone who needed her. She didn't various things for them - pleasure on special circumstances, murder, theft, and even some weird courier moments. She was simply a woman of business. She needed to support herself one way or another. She turned seventeen a month later. ---- 110px Izumi 110px Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History |-| Abilities= Abilities }}